Glee: The Northlake Project
by Heroeschamp
Summary: SYOC. When Sam hears his ex Mercedes is getting engaged his main goal is to win her back. However, once he arrives in Northlake Sam realizes that there are teens there need their voice to be heard just like McKinely students did. Sam is on a mission, make Mercedes love him again and coach this new glee club to a national championship. No pressure.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story takes place after season six. We're no longer in Lima, Ohio, anymore our characters are going to be in Atlanta for a little while (for reasons that will eventually be explained). However, after finding out that Sam (who's coached the New Directions to multiple national wins) is in town Northlake Highschool tries to pull him into their world of show choir.**

* * *

Sam looked at the crinkled piece of pink paper in his hands.

"Married." He said aloud.

He looked up at his friend Blaine, the two were currently sitting at Breadstixs, their eyes burning holes in the paper in front of them.

"Yeah, Mercedes is getting married." Blaine coughed awkwardly.

He wasn't completely sure how he was supposed to handle the situation. Sam stabbed his pasta weakly. Yesterday the pink slip was in his mailbox, he and Mercedes talked on the phone all the time. So, when she told him that she was getting engaged, his jaw dropped. He smiled over the phone. That's what good friends do smile through their pain.

He didn't tell her, that she didn't belong with that random guy, that she belonged with him. That they were meant to be endgame. He didn't, instead, he just said congratulations.

Blaine sighed as he watched Sam. He could tell that his best friend was upset.

"It's okay if you don't want to go to the wedding." He said.

"Of course, I want to go." Sam chuckled nervously.

"Sam, as your best friend, I can tell that you're bothered by this. Are you not over her?" Blaine asked.

Sam laughed. "Of course, I'm not hanging on to some relationship from a couple of years ago."

He felt bad lying to Blaine. The truth was that he thought about Mercedes every day. And not like the way he thought of his other glee club members. He was still in love with her. He tried dating other girls, but eventually, they all realized that he wasn't emotionally connecting with him.

"So, we're all going to Atlanta next week, do you want to hitch a ride with me, Kurt, and Layla?" Blaine asked.

Sam coughed. "You guys are already going to Atlanta? The wedding is in a month!"

Blaine shrugged. "Mercedes wanted all of us to be down there. She said she wanted us to get to know Trey."

"Trey, what a stupid name," Sam mumbled.

Blaine laughed. "Classy Evans."

"I guess, going to Atlanta would be nice," Sam said.

"Do you think you can take a month off of work?" Blaine asked.

Sam nodded. "I'm sure Sugar can take care of it."

Blaine paused. "Sugar?"

Sam nodded. "She's my assistant Glee Club Director."

"How? She can't sing or dance, why is she teaching at a performing arts school?" Blaine questioned.

"Because she's got a fire that cannot be contained." Sam smiled.

"Her father bought her a position didn't he." Blaine chuckled.

Sam blushed. "Fine, he did, but she's still a great assistant director."

Sam held out his drink towards Blaine's. Blaine smiled and clinked his glass against Sam's.

"New things are coming for us in Atlanta." Sam smiled.

* * *

**So that's the prologue. For reasons that will later be revealed Sam will end up coaching a new club of misfits in Atlanta to win Sectionals. The main characters of the story will be Sam and the new kids at Atlanta, but the OGs will make some appearances here and there. You can submit up to two characters, and they have to be over PM (we wouldn't want to spoil anyone). Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality: **

**Are they a virgin? Sexually promiscuous? Somewhere in between:**

**Clothing:**

**What makes them a misfit (even though characters like Quinn and Brittany were popular they still had there on tribulations that made them turn to Glee):**

**Do They Have Any Disabilities?**

**Family (Include names and relationships with them):**

**Hobbies:**

**Flaws:**

**Audition Song:**

**Favorite Song:**

**Least Favorite Song:**

**Favorite Musical Artist:**

**Favorite genre of music:**

**What storylines do you envision for your character? (storylines are made according to the plot, but since this is going to be like a TV show, I would like your input):**

**What's Their Clique? (Jocks, Drama Geeks, Cheerleaders, etc.):**

**How do they feel about glee club? Are they reluctant to join?:**

**How do They Feel About Sam?:**

**Backstory:**

**Any Secrets?:**

**Other: **


	2. Sneak Peek

"So we're starting a club from the ground up." Sam smiled.

Gordy blushed. "Is that a problem."

Sam laughed. "Well, my teacher started off with five kids, but I guess one is better than none."

Sam looked Gordy up and down and smiled. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. A spark.

"Alright kid, let's go get us some recruits," Sam said.

**Here's a sneak peek of episode one, the entire thing will probably be done by the end of this week. I'm still taking applications and **I** especially need boys. Later on this week I will PM people that got accepted. **


	3. Trouty Mouth Returns Part 1

"Welcome to Northlake, you know Wolves take the cake!" The Northlake cheerleaders cheered.

Maria crossed her arms as she watched the cheerleaders perform.

"They're pitchy, and their rhyme makes no sense. Why would a wolf eat cake?" Maria questioned.

Maria's friend, Gordy rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Maria we can't all be as talented as you."

The Northlake High School cheerleaders were performing in front of the whole school for the big pep rally. All the other students were out of their seats, clapping and cheering for the team. Gordy ran a finger through his dark black hair watching the cheerleaders with a particular interest. One of them stood out to him. Tamara Prince.

She was front in center of the squad. Her smile was brighter than the lights above them. Maria saw him watching her and crossed her arms.

"Are you watching Tamara Prince?" She asked.

Gordy blushed. "Of course not."

Maria rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to say anything because it's so cliché for one of the few brown girls in school to hate the other brown girl."

"But?" Gordy sighed.

There was always a but with Maria.

"Tamara is a Class A Bitch and cares about nothing or no one. Remember in eighth grade she told everyone I was a lesbian, just because I said her talent show performance of Destiny Child's 'Say My Name' was juvenile." Maria huffed.

Gordy chuckled. "I'm sure you were so nice."

Maria frowned, what did Tamara have that she didn't? Maria told herself she was pretty enough, with her light brown skin, bouncy curly brown hair, and chocolate-colored eyes. Granted her figure could use a lot of work. Her current choice of outfit wasn't very sliming either. She let off a loud, dramatic sigh, sitting back against the bleachers.

The assembly ended with some of the male cheerleaders throwing Tamara into the air, while she did several flips. Gordy watched, mesmerized. He knew it was cliché to think that she looked like an angel, but she really did. She soared through the sky like a bird.

"Gordy!" Maria yelled impatiently.

She began to tug at his jacket to get his attention. Gordy turned away from the cheerleaders to watch Maria.

"Come on we have to get to Pre-Calc." Maria said.

Gordy nodded and forced a smile. He hated math, actually he hated school in general. Well the learning part of school anyway. Maria however excelled, and always expected Gordy to do the same. He followed her to class, walking absent mindedly. He began to drown out her complaints about various aspects of school.

"And Gordy you aren't going to believe this, our drama teacher was fired!" Maria yelled.

Gordy stopped. Drama teacher? Mr. Brooks, he remembered. He taught drama at North Lake High School. Gordy stopped when he remembered he also was the director of the glee club.

"That's awful," Gordy said.

And for once he meant it. Every day when he would pass the choir room, he would hear Mr. Brooks and his kids singing. Of course, it was only four students, no one would ever join the glee club. Joining the glee club was officially branding yourself as a loser. Maybe some girls could get away with it, but Gordy wasn't ready to be known as a boy that likes to sing and dance.

"I'll say, he didn't even give us parts for our new play! He was fired over such bullshit, just because he had a little cocaine on school grounds, doesn't mean his employment needs to be terminated!" Maria ranted.

Gordy paused. "I'm sorry did you say cocaine?"

"Keep up Gordy, anyhoo, isn't this just awful for me!" Maria complained.

The two stopped once they reached their Pre-Calc room. "So, what happens to Glee Club?"

"No clue." Maria shrugged.

She paused. "Why do you care?"

Gordy blushed. He coughed loudly, to mask his embarrassment "Just curious, I mean you have to feel bad for those kids."

Maria let off a loud laugh. "Don't they all quit as soon as he was fired, something about being tired of being bullied and no one caring about them, I'm not completely sure I wasn't paying attention while they were crying."

Maria sighed as she twisted a strand of curly brown hair. "Some people just can't handle the spotlight."

Gordy nodded. Glee club was finished, not that he was going to try out anyway. But the thought of it still made him feel an unexpected sense of sorrow.

* * *

"Who farted!" Kurt yelled.

Sam and Layla chuckled. "Who smelt it dealt it." They cackled in unison.

Blaine laughed along with them, amused by the spectacle. Kurt however did not seem as pleased.

"Thank you, Sam, for having the same maturity as a four-year-old." Kurt sighed.

"Come on Kurt, we're on this trip to have fun." Blaine chuckled.

If Kurt wasn't driving, he would have crossed his arms. "Are you kidding me? I'm the freaking maid of honor! I can't relax. I need to plan and prep." Kurt panicked.

Sam laughed and turned to Layla. "Your dad is crazy is crazy you know that."

"Parents, we raise them the best that we can, but they never learn." Layla sighed.

Blaine burst out into laughter, while Kurt rolled his eyes. He turned his head to see a small diner, by a small street corner. A large red sign read: Auntie May's Kitchen.

"There's the restaurant, Santana and Brittany told us to meet them there." He said.

Layla clapped her hands together. "I get to see my favorite aunties."

"How far along is Santana with her pregnancy?" Blaine asked.

Santana and Brittany announced a couple months ago they wanted to start a family. A thought they all considered strange since Santana always made it seemed like she hated children and was intent on being a trophy wife forever.

"God Santana as a mom, I'm having flashbacks to her as Mrs. Klaus." Kurt sighed.

Sam looked outside to see the restaurant. "Who is else is meeting us here?"

"Just Brittany and Santana. Mike, Tina, and Artie fly in tomorrow. Quinn is shopping for bachelorette party gifts right now. Rachel and Jesse won't be here till next week, since their flying all the way from Italy." Kurt informed

Blaine sighed. "Italy must be nice, we should go one day."

Sam laughed. "If only I wasn't on a teacher's salary, I would love a vacation. One that didn't involve going to my exes wedding."

A loud knock was heard on their car window disturbing the four of them. They looked out to see Santana impatiently tapping her foot. They all gasped when she looked at her belly. It was massive. Much bigger than Rachel and Quinn's stomachs were.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry, and if I have to wait on you any longer, I am cracking somebody's nutsack." She warned.

"Santana!" Blaine hissed. "Our daughter is in the car."

Santana looked back to see Layla blushing. "Hi, little Layla, cover your eyes for Auntie Tana. I don't want you to have any traumatic memories of me brutally murdering your fathers."

"Jesus." Sam laughed.

He got out of the car and pulled his pregnant friend in for a big hug. "I missed you Santana."

Santana smiled wickedly. "I've missed you too, Trouty Mouth."

Sam looked around and frowned when he noticed Brittany wasn't around.

"Where is Brittany?" He asked.

"She's getting ice for the waiter." Santana shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would she be doing that?"

"Well I may or may not have punched him in the eye. But in my defense, I thought I was being pretty reasonable, I was just asking for sushi. Then he had the audacity to get an attitude and say 'ma'am we don't serve sushi here, please but your switchblade away'." Santana said rolling her eyes.

Sam wished he could say that the pregnancy hormones were making Santana crazy. But he knew that this was just normal Santana.

"Let's get you and these Modern Family rejects inside, I'm hungry!" Santana hollered.

* * *

"Gordy!" Gordy's boss Rafael yelled.

Gordy turned sharply to look at the man, taping his foot impatiently. Gordy gulped; he was a waiter at Auntie May's Kitchen. He sighed and grabbed several plates and loaded them onto his arms. He knew there was a high possibility that he was going to drop them, but Rafael was impatient.

"Sorry sir, I'll get these to our customers." Gordy said.

"Hurry I'm down a waiter since one of our customers sent Mitch to the ER." Rafael sighed.

Gordy rushed out and made his way to table seven. He stopped when he saw who was sitting at the table. At the end of the table was a handsome man with dirty blond hair and abnormally large lips. Gordy recognized him immediately. He watched videos on YouTube of his New Directions winning Nationals last year. That was Sam Evans. Glee coach. Why was he in Atlanta?

"Hey Long Neck, hurry up with the food, I'm starving." A pregnant Latina woman barked.

Gordy blushed and sat his food down. "I'm sorry it took so long ma'am, after you sent our head waiter to the ER I had to fill in."

Sam chuckled. "Sorry about that, my friend here has a tendency to be a little violent."

"We're working on her anger." A man next to him said, with enough gel in his air to start a small fire.

Gordy nodded awkwardly, his eyes were trained on Sam. The National winning Glee coach was in front of him. At his restaurant

"Thank you, server boy that will be, all." Santana said.

Gordy blushed, As he made his way back to the kitchen. As soon as he was gone Brittany and Santana turned to Sam.

"Okay Sam, spill." Brittany smiled.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Santana and Brittany turned to look at each and smirked devilishly.

"What is your plan for the wedding? I mean your obviously still have feelings for Mercedes, I can practically feel the emotional hard on your sporting at the thought of her." Santana said.

"Santana!" Kurt exclaimed.

He placed his hands over Layla's ears and glared at Santana. "My daughter is present."

"Poor girl, she's never going to have fun with the Queen of England as her father." Santana mocked.

Britanny turned to Layla and smiled. "Why don't you and I go to the kiddy table, so we can color. You can teach me how to spell the names of all the animals I don't know how to pronounce."

"She does need help last time spelled bear with an W." Santana smiled.

Layla clapped her hands. "Yipee."

She grabbed her hand and lead the blond woman to the kids table, which Brittany seemed to be more comfortable with.

"I love that woman." Santana smiled. She turned back to Sam. "Now back to the tea."

"Santana we're not teenagers anymore we're more mature than to spend our time gossiping over stupid things." Blaine said.

"Speak for yourself Gelatin head, I need daily doses of drama or I get rashes." Santana said.

Sam sighed. "I'm over Mercedes, I'm just here as a good friend trying to support her."

"You're trying to support something alright Trouty Mouth." Santana smirked.

She grabbed a chicken tender and placed it into her mouth before chomping loudly.

"So what's the plan to win her back? Are we killing someone? Framing Trey for an affair? Granted I'm trying to be a better person and all since I'm pregnant, but I'm down for the cause." Santana said.

Sam crossed his arms. "I AM OVER MERCEDES! In fact I saw a couple of girls back in Lima."

"And how many of those relationship worked out?" Santana asked.

Sam frowned. She did have a point, as much as he hated to admit. He wasn't going to let his feelings for Mercedes get in the way of her wedding. He was sure of it. He was going to make sure that she would have the best day of her life.

* * *

All night Gordy watched their table. He knew he was being slightly creepy. Well maybe really creepy. But Gordy had a dream, he wanted to sing. As stupid as that sounded, he believed it was something he needed to do. If he was going to bring the glee club back, he needed the help of someone who had experience and a history of winning. He needed Sam Evans.

Once he and his friends got up from the table, Gordy saw it as his chance to make a move.

Gordy ran to Sam and followed him to the door.

"Mr. Evans!" He yelled.

Sam turned to look at the boy. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Gordy blushed. He never really thought of what to say when this moment came.

"Uh…you coached the New Directions right." He stuttered.

"Yeah I did, it's a little weird you know that." Sam said.

Gordy forced an awkward chuckle. "I'm not a stalker I swear. It's just our old glee teacher was recently fired for having cocaine on him-"

"Wait what?" Sam said.

"That's not the important part." Gordy said. "I want…I want you to coach our glee club. Well right now we don't have a club, but I think you could really help us."

Sam blushed. "Look kid I'm honored you want my help, but I already have a job, besides I'm only going to be in Atlanta for the month."

Gordy looked down at his feet. "Oh."

Sam sighed, he seemed like a nice kid and didn't want to disappoint him. Sam placed a comforting hand on Gordy's shoulder.

"I'm sure your school is going to find a great replacement for your teacher, one who could do the job better than me." Sam smiled.

"You're a National winning director." Gordy sighed.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry kid, I wish things were different."

* * *

"You looked great yesterday at the pep rally baby." Tamara's boyfriend Dylan smiled.

The couple walked hand in hand through the school hallway. Tamara nodded absent mindedly. Her head was still spinning from all the flips she did.

"Plus, you look super cute with that afro babe." He said.

Tamara forced a smile. She hadn't been paying much attention to what Dylan had been saying. But she did have to admit her new dark afro did make her honey colored eyes and her milk choclate colored skin almost glow.

"I think you and I have Homecoming King and Queen in the bag." Dylan said.

"Really?" Tamara said enthusiastically.

The thought that she could actually win homecoming queen made her feel like a little girl again. She always wanted the crown. Now with Dylan as her boyfriend she had a chance. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. She turned to see Dylan pushing a boy into the lockers.

He was tall with blond hair and icy blue eyes. Tamara stopped when she realized who it was. It was Marty Nebe, the blind kid in their class.

"Sorry didn't see you there." Dylan smirked.

Tamara swatted his arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Relax babe it's just a joke." Dylan chuckled.

"He's blind, you can't do that." Tamara snarled.

Dylan laughed. "It's not that serious."

Tamara looked at Marty who was struggling to get back up.

"Fuck you asshat." He wheezed.

Dylan turned around to Marty. He balled his fists and marched over to him.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" He asked.

Tamara grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Cut it out, I'm not letting you beat up a blind kid." She hissed.

Dylan was surprised by how tight her grip was. He looked into her eyes and was surprised to see how angry she was. Dylan sighed and pulled his arm back.

"Whatever." He growled.

She looked back at Marty and considered helping him, that was the right thing to do. You couldn't just let someone bully a blind person then leave them there.

"Tamara!" A voice called.

Tamara frowned. Dylan was calling her should she go with him? After what he just did? However her body was moving before her mind was and she was already next to her boyfriend interlocking their fingers together.

She hated herself for leaving Marty alone and running back to Dylan, but that didn't stop her from smiling and laughing at whatever lame joke Dylan just told.

Gordy however was not pleased. He watched the whole ordeal from across the hall and frowned. How could Tamara do that? He swore she was better than that. He knew it. She was better than those other cheerleaders who picked on others for fun.

He ran to Marty and helped him pick up his books.

"Sorry about that, people are assholes." He smiled.

"You don't need eyesight to see that." Marty sighed.

Gordy paused. Could this be an opportunity to recruit a new member? Marty was an outcast at school, and if Gordy was being realistic the people that would want to join glee would be the kids at the bottom of the social ladder.

"So, Marty can you sing?" Gordy asked.

Marty frowned. "That's a weird question to ask randomly."

"Well it's just I'm trying to start the glee club back up, but I need twelve members to qualify for sectionals and-"

"Wasn't the Glee director fired for doing heroin at school?" Marty asked.

Gordy blushed. "It was cocaine actually but that's irrelevant."

"Sure, it is." Marty sighed.

Gordy gulped. He had a feeling this was heading south.

"Just think about, it gives you a new chance to make more friends." He offered.

"Listen, Gordy, to be honest, your new club sounds fun, but I can't be the only person joining. It's hard enough being the nerdy blind kid. The last thing I need is to add glee to my rep. Unless of course, more people join to shoulder the shame with me." Marty said.

Gordy crossed his arms. "You are your own independent person you don't need other members to validate you."

"Of course not, but I'm also not stupid and don't want a massive bull's eye on my back," Marty said.

He reached out and patted Gordy on the back. "Best of luck on your club though."

* * *

**So that's the first half of episode one. You won't see more of the potential glee club members until episode 2 aka chapters three and four. What do you guys think? Also, there will be two musical numbers next chapter so you have to look forward to. As for the characters introduced this chapter:**

· **Gordy- Mrs. StarryOak**

· **Maria- LittleMissBrit**

· **Tamara- ToxicDIamond**

· **Marty-Boris Yeltsin**

· **Dylan- ToxicDiamond**


	4. Trouty Mouth Returns Part 2

Sam gulped as he sat down at the dinner table. This was it; he was meeting Mercedes' boyfriend tonight. Fiancé, he bitterly reminded himself.

Mercedes had a planned a nice dinner at one of the fancier resteraunts in North Lake. Everyone was invited to the dinner, and Trey was paying for all of it. This of course made Sam conflicted, he hated Trey but loved free food. What was he supposed to do?

"How long is going to take Mercedes and her boytoy to get here, I'm hungrier than little children that work on factories." Santana complained.

Santana and Brittany were one of the first ones to arrive, and although Santana was tempted to order a cheeseburger, she listened to her wife's insistence that they wait for everyone to arrive before they order.

"The traffic in Altana is awful." Quinn complained.

Puck nodded in agreement. "I'll say, we didn't even have time for Quinn to give me road head."

Quinn's eyes widened in shock and disgust before she elbowed Puck.

"Shut up Puckerman!" She hissed.

"Are you guys back together?" Brittany asked.

"No of course not, I was just picking him up from the airport. I'm never ever getting back together with Noah Puckerman." Quinn declared.

Puck smirked. "Are you sure about that baby?"

"Puck is a stallion, I'm a lesbian and even I enjoyed sex with him." Santana said as she sipped on her wine.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can we please talk about something other than sex?"

"Kurt is right, I wanted to tell you guys about this new Broadway show I'm auditioning for." Rachel smiled.

Santana turned to Quinn and smirked. "You owe me five dollars."

Quinn sighed and dug into her purse fishing for cash before she handed Santana a five. Rachel frowned.

"Why are you paying her?" Rachel asked.

"We bet how long it would take you to make the conversation all about you. I said you could make it five minutes, but Santana didn't believe in you." Quinn sighed in defeat.

Rachel huffed while dramatically crossing her arms. "I don't make everything about me."

As soon as those words exited her mouth, Santana let loose a loud sneeze.

"Bless you." Rachel said.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." Santana said.

Everyone but Rachel burst out into laughter. Rachel frowned, as much as she was used to be the butt of the joke, she didn't necessarily appreciate it. Of course, it was great to be around her friends again. She turned to see that Sam wasn't joining in on the laughter.

"So, Sam, how's Lima?" She asked.

Sam forced a smile. "Really good, the New Directions won Nationals again."

"That's great!" Tina cheered.

"Well they learned from the best." Puck said cockily.

"Damn right they did." Mercedes said.

They all turned around to see Mercedes and Trey standing by the table. Everyone jumped and cheered in excitement.

"Mercedes!" Kurt yelled.

He ran to hug the girl, looking as excited as Sam felt. She looked good. Really good. Sam stopped himself when he realized he was staring. Everyone ran to hug Mercedes, almost tripping over each other for a chance to do it.

As soon as they crowd cleared, an open path was between Sam and Mercedes. Mercedes turned to look at Sam and smiled. A smile that made his heart melt and his soul fly.

"Hi Sam." She said.

Her voice sounded like honey. Sam smiled and held out his arms and pulled Mercedes in for a hug.

"Hey Cedes." He smiled.

She hugged him tightly, which made Sam wonder if she did that just for him or if she was just good at hugs. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. And just like that it was over, she pulled away keeping that warm smile on her face.

"You must be Sam." Trey said.

Sam turned to see Trey standing in front of him. Trey was a handsome man with umber colored skin and light brown eyes. He had shoulder length dreadlocks that would have rivaled Joe's.

"Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

Sam forced a smile. A smile that he hoped that hid how jealous he was of Trey. How angry the man made him feel. He held out his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Enough with the formalities, let's eat!" Santana cheered.

Everyone laughed in agreement and took a seat. Sam was in between Artie and Blaine; he would need his two best friends by his side to deal with this. Sam looked up at Mercedes and Trey, they seemed happy. Like a real couple. It made his heart sting.

"So how did you two meet? I feel like we know nothing about you." Quinn smiled.

"Well I'm a lawyer, I work for Kaplan and Myers." He smiled.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "You build houses."

Santana sighed. "No sweetie, he keeps thugs like Puck out of jail." She said as she patted Brittany on the back.

Trey chuckled. "Your wife is funny."

"Well they teach a lot of humor at MIT." Santana chuckled.

Mercedes paused. "Wait Brittany went to MIT."

"You didn't know that?" Tina asked.

"I thought that was a joke." Mercedes gasped.

"You literally were at her graduation." Santana said.

Brittany paused. "Actually, if I remember correctly you disappeared during the ceremony didn't you?"

Mercedes gulped and slowly looked at Sam. Suddenly she remembered what she was doing that day.

* * *

**Flashback**

_A few years ago_

"You have really soft lips." Mercedes moaned as Sam sucked on her neck.

Sam smiled. "I know."

The two snuck off before the ceremony started, Rachel was distracting everyone by talking about how Hamilton redefined Broadway, giving the two about twenty minutes where they could be alone.

"You know this doesn't mean we're together right." Mercedes gasped.

Sam stopped kissing on her neck and pouted. "I miss you, Mercedes."

"We've been over this, I'm traveling all the time, since I'm opening for Beyoncé. I don't have time for romance." Mercedes said.

"I can wait." Sam said.

Mercedes smiled trailed her fingers on the outline of his jaw. "I know you can Sam, but that isn't right."

"Are you sure this about you traveling, and not about the…the virginity thing." Sam said.

Mercedes paused. She wasn't sure exactly what was stopping her from being with Sam.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Mercedes said, before pulling the blond man in for another kiss.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Yep, no clue what I was doing that day." Mercedes chuckled awkwardly.

Overall dinner was life. Everyone was laughing and catching up on old times. Occasionally Sam would steal a look at Mercedes to see if was looking at him at him too. Unfortunately she seemed to be really interested in hearing about whatever Santana was talking about.

Sam frowned. "I need to go take a phone call outside." He coughed.

Rachel frowned. "At night?"

"He's proably calling one of his hoes back in Lima, right Sammy Boy." Puck said.

"God you are so obnoxious." Quinn scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

Sam ignored them and made his way outside. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look. Blaine could tell Sam was feeling off.

"I think he might have a stomachache, I'll go check on him." Blaine said as he dabbed a napkin to the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Sam stood outside the restaurant and looked up at the stars. How did this happen? He lost interest in teaching, he didn't have Mercedes, and it seemed like all his friends were having fun as adults. Doing the most with their lives.

Sam took another step, his thoughts of Mercedes were still strong.

**Sam: **

**Darlin', you complete me**

**But you make a lot of assumptions**

**And when you assume things you make an ass out of you and me**

**Don't make an ass out of me**

**We belong together**

**And you that I'm right**

**Why do you play with my heart?**

**Why do you play with my mind?**

**Said we'd be forever**

**Said it'd never die**

**How could you love me and leave me**

**And never say goodbye?**

Sam kept singing, pouring his emotions into the lyrics of the song.

**Sam: **

**When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight**

**Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry**

**Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead**

**Spinnin' around and around**

**Although we've come to the end of the road**

**Still I can't let go**

**It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you**

**Girl, I know you love me**

**You just don't realize**

**You've never been there before**

**It's only your first time**

**Maybe I'll forgive you**

**One day maybe you'll try**

**We should be happy together**

**Forever you and I**

**Will you love me again like you loved me before**

**This time I want you to love me much more**

**This time instead just come to my bed**

**And baby just don't let me down**

**Hey babe remember when we walked down to the beach **

**And drank the 12er?**

**We were so wasted we passed out**

**I got that gnarly sunburn, it was so ghetto **

**But ever since then you totally backin' me**

**Your bitchin' fully blazed obviously**

**We've got a radical future in front of us, I'm so stoked**

**Come to the end of the road**

**Still I can't let go**

**It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you**

**Come yes we've come to the end of the road**

**Still I can't, I can't let go**

**It's unnatural, you belong to me, but we've come to the end of the road.**

"Sam?" A voice called.

Sam turned to see Blaine looking at him with concerned expression. Sam forced a smile.

"Hey Blaine." He said.

"Are you crying?" Blaine asked.

Sam chuckled. "Just allergies, I'm perfectly fine."

"Nobody who sings like that, with so much pain in their voice is perfectly fine. What's going on man you can talk to me." Blaine said.

Sam sighed. "Well it's just…I don't know. Do you ever just feel numb?"

"Numb? You mean like depression?" Blaine asked.

Sam shook his head. "I wouldn't call it depression. I just feel lost and confused. I'm searching for something and I don't know what it is. And on top of that, I'm losing Mercedes."

"You're not losing Mercedes; you guys are great friends." Blaine assured.

"But now I have to face the fact that's all we will ever be. Sometimes I think about it you know, settling down with somebody. And every time my mind always goes back to her. I don't know how to stop loving her." Sam sobbed softly.

Blaine pulled his best friend into a hug. He held him softly as he wept into his shoulder.

"It's okay Sam, I'll help you threw this." Blaine said.

"What you need is to find a new spark in your life." Blaine said.

Sam frowned. "I don't follow."

"Well you're unhappy with your old life, so maybe you need to rebuild. Try and find a new avenue to express your emotions." Blaine said.

Sam stopped. The first time he felt lost in life was his first year at McKinley. When his family had nothing. Glee club helped him. Being apart of a team helped him. Somewhere along the line he lost that feeling of unity. He needed a change of scenery.

"I'm going to become a Glee director." Sam realized.

Blaine frowned. "You already are a Glee club director."

"No, I mean here. While we're here for the next month I can help coach the North Lake High School team." Sam smiled.

Blaine smirked. "If you think that will make you happy."

"You don't think I'm going to do this alone right? I can't coach a new club to victory without the full power of Blam." Sam said.

Blaine smiled and held out his hand. "Blam forever?"

Sam excitedly high fived his hand. "BLAM FOREVER!"

"That is the gayest thing I have ever seen in my life." Kurt said as he watched the two men from the restaurant window.

"I'm not saying Blaine has a mistress, but if he did it would totally be Sam." Santana said as she munched on a burger.

"Honey, I accepted that on our wedding day." Kurt shrugged.

* * *

Gordy sighed as he looked at the empty choir room. No one bothered to show up to Glee club. It was official his new dream of starting the club back up was over. He needed twelve members to qualify. He had one. And on top of that no coach. He sighed.

"Just my luck." Gordy sighed.

He looked at the piano and sighed. It was over before it started.

**Gordy:**

**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**

**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**

**And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town**

**No post code envy**

**But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom**

**Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room**

**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams**

**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece**

**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**

**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**

**And we'll never be royals**

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of lux just ain't for us**

**We crave a different kind of buzz**

**Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen B**

**And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)**

**Let me live that fantasy**

**My friends and I we've cracked the code**

**We count our dollars on the train to the party**

**And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this**

**We didn't come from money**

**But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom**

**Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room**

**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams**

**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece**

**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**

**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**

**And we'll never be royals**

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of lux just ain't for us**

**We crave a different kind of buzz**

**Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen B**

**And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)**

**Let me live that fantasy**

**We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen**

**(Ooh ooh oh)**

**Life is great without a care**

**We aren't caught up in your love affair**

**And we'll never be royals**

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of lux just ain't for us**

**We crave a different kind of buzz**

**Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen B**

**And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)**

**Let me live that fantasy **

Gordy spun around as he sang, putting how hopeless he felt into his voice.

"Impressive." A voice said.

Gordy jumped and turned to look at who was speaking to him. His jaw dropped when he saw Sam standing in the doorway. Gordy's face was redder than a tomato.

"Did you hear me singing?" He gasped.

"I did, and you're pretty damn good kid. We might have to train your voice up a little bit, but you have star potential." Sam assured.

Gordy blushed. "Really? Why are you here?"

"I thought about your offer, and I want to coach your Glee Club. I need a change, and I feel like this is just the thing I need." Sam smiled.

Sam looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"All the former Glee Club members quit, and I haven't been able to find anyone to join." Gordy frowned.

Sam smiled. "So, we're starting this club from the ground up."

Gordy blushed. This was so embarrassing, he begged for Sam to come to North Lake, but there wasn't a club for him to teach.

"Is that a problem?" Gordy asked.

Sam laughed. "Well my teacher started off with five kids, but I guess one is better than none."

Sam looked at Gordy and smiled. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. A spark.

"Alright kid let's get us some recruits." Sam smiled.

* * *

**Next Time: Gordy and Sam try to recruit more members for the new Glee club only they might be surprised by what they find.**

**So what do you guys think? In the next chapter we'll start to see the formation of the club. **

**Playlist of this episode **

**1\. ****End Of The Road by Boyz 2 Men**

**2\. ****Royals by Lorde**


	5. You Should Stop Believing Part 1

"Can anyone tell me the preterite version of the verb estar?" Tamara's Spanish said.

Tamara struggled to focus; her teacher's voice sounded like a bee buzzing around the room.

"God she is so annoying." Tamara's best friend, Harper complained.

Like Tamara she was wearing the signature silver and blue cheerleading uniform. Her long curly blond hair was currently in a neat ponytail that showed off her heart shaped face. Harper turned to face Tamara and frowned.

"Do you think Dante is sleeping with someone else?" She asked.

Tamara smirked. "I don't know, you said you two aren't dating."

"Of course, we aren't dating, he's just another boy I'm hooking up with, but I still like to keep tabs on my cattle you know what I mean?" She asked.

"No, I have absolutely no clue." Tamara said.

"Besides, Dante could never be in a relationship he fucks whatever moves." She pouted.

"Remind you of someone?" Tamara chuckled.

Harper mocked an expression of hurt and placed her hand to her chest. "Why, I am offended you would insinuate that."

"Speaking of sex, have you and Captain McDreamy done it yet?" Harper asked.

Tamara blushed. Harper was always asking Tamara when she would lose her virginity to Dylan. The girl was more excited about the idea than Tamara herself.

"No not yet, believe me he's tried, but I'm not ready yet," Tamara said.

"Not ready yet or not ready to do it with him?" Harper asked.

Tamara frowned. "What does that mean?"

Before Harper could answer, Tamara's phone buzzed causing the girl to frown. She discreetly pulled it from her backpack and pulled out her phone. She smiled when it was a text from Dylan.

**DYLAN: Meet me after second**

**TAMARA: Why?**

**DYLAN: I miss you and I'm bored, let's skip.**

**TAMARA: What if we get caught? My mom would kill me.**

**DYLAN: Come on. Please? For me. **

Tamara stopped. She didn't want to skip. Sure, the idea sounded fun, but her mother's reaction would not be something she would want to see. Just do it for Dylan, a voice in the back of her head said. A voice she had been listening to a lot lately.

**TAMARA: Yeah, see you after second**

Tamara frowned as she put her phone down. She just had to do this one thing for Dylan. He had made her popular after all, the least she could do it skip class with him.

* * *

"Okay Gordy, you need to be on your best," Sam said.

Gordy frowned. "Am I normally not?"

"I mean put your people skills to good use, and get more members." Sam smiled.

Gordy gulped. "I don't know if you want me to do it Mr. Evans, I have the confidence of a baby penguin."

"Well everyone loves penguins so I'm sure they'll love you." Sam smiled.

"Sir I don't think it works like that." Gordy sighed.

Sam forced a smile. Gordy was shy, there was nothing wrong with that of course. But since he was currently the only member, he needed the boy to have more of a little bit more faith in himself.

"I believe in you Gordy, just hang these flyers up, and I promise you'll be set." Sam smiled. "This choir room will be filled in no time." Sam smiled.

Gordy nodded. "If you say so."

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Tamara briskly walked out of the door. She had goal, make it to the back of the building while the hall was crowded and there were too many bodies for her to be noticed. She already told Harper she was leaving, to which the girl had plenty of crude jokes.

Tamara stopped when she reached the end of the hallway. She was now facing the back doors. Dylan was already outside by his car, she just needed to go out and meet him. She frowned. This felt wrong. Maybe she just needed to live a little, she told herself. However, she was conflicted, was she doing this because she wanted to have fun or because Dylan told her to?

"Miss Watkins where is your hall pass?" A voice asked.

Tamara spun around to see Ms. Hollis, the technology teacher, staring at her. Her arms were crossed, looking at Tamara with disdain.

"I..uh..I don't-"

"Were you trying to skip Tamara?" She asked.

Tamara gulped. "Ma'am this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"So, you were trying to skip?" She asked.

Tamara paused. She could be honest and solve all of this. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes, Ms. Hollis I was trying to skip. But I'm really sorry and-"

The teacher caught her off. "I don't want to hear the excuses Miss Watkins."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small book filled with pink slips. Tamara's heart dropped. Detention slips.

"Oh my god." She gulped.

Her mother was going to kill her. Ms. Hollis pulled out a pen and began to sign it. She handed the slip to Tamara with a devilish smile on her face.

"Don't be late, Miss Watkins." She said.

Tamara nodded. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Detention was held in the library, after school everyone cleared out. Even the librarian left after the final bell. Tamara and Gordy, however, were still in school. Gordy and Tamara sat on different sides on the room, Tamara seemed focused on doodling on the desk, while Gordy was focused on not being caught looking at her.

"Is Gordon Mitchell here?" Mr. Yannis asked.

Gordy sighed and raised his hand. "I'm here."

The monotone teacher went back to his clipboard. "Is Tamara Watkins here?"

Tamara looked up from her sketch to look at Gordy. The boy seemed familiar; she was sure they had a couple classes over the year. He was cut for the most part. He had raven colored hair and pale skin, plus his neck was unproportionally long. But besides that, he was pretty cute.

Tamara mentally shunned herself for thinking another boy was cute.

"Well I have to go grade so papers, so you two be good in here. No talking, no eating, no sleeping, no smiling, no reading, no laughing, no sneezing, no breathing to loudly, no coughing, no drinking, no bathroom breaks…am I forgetting something?" Mr. Yannis asked.

"No, I think you got it all." Gordy sighed.

He sighed. "No disturbances you two." He said.

Mr. Yannis walked out of the library leaving the duo alone. Gordy turned to look at Tamara, she looked pretty with her blue cheerleading uniform.

"You did good at the pep rally." He muttered.

She looked up form her paper. "What was that?"

"You..um, I was saying you looked good at the pep rally this year." He said.

Tamara blushed. "Thanks I guess, it's nothing to fancy."

"Are you kidding me, you did like five flips in the air!" Gordy laughed.

"Well it was actually seven but who's counting." She chuckled.

A part of Tamara wanted to tell the boy to be quiet, but he seemed nice, and she didn't have it in her to be rude to a perfectly nice boy.

"So, what are you in for?" She asked.

Gordy sighed. "I was late to first period; I was little distracted hanging up poseters."

Tamara raised an eyebrow. "Posters for what?"

The boy seemed like he hung out with the nerdy crowd. Maybe he was trying to get people to join robotics or something.

"Glee club." Gordy smiled.

Tamara coughed. Suddenly the boy seemed slightly less cute. Glee club? That club was for outcasts.

"Wasn't the old president fired for doing meth at school?" Tamara asked.

"It was cocaine actually." Gordy blushed.

Tamara rolled her eyes. "Because that's so much better."

Gordy stood up, before he could even process what he was doing he was making his way towards Tamara's table, he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. Suddenly Sam's advice on confidence rung in his ears. Tamara seemed to be nervous by how close the boy was to her.

"You should join." He smiled.

Tamara scoffed. "I can't even sing."

"Please." He smirked.

"It's true," Tamara said.

"I remember you from the eighth grade talent show, you were killing it." Gordy said.

Tamara had a flashback to when she had unmanageable hair, bad acne, and braces. She blushed.

"God you remember that?" She asked.

"It was one of the best performances I've ever seen." Gordy smiled.

As soon as the words left his mouth both teens looked away to avoid the other seeming them smile brightly.

"I can't sing." Tamara repeated.

Gordy stood up and smiled.

**GORDY: We go together**

**Better than birds of a feather, you and me**

**We change the weather, yeah**

**I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me**

Tamara raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gordy stood up on the desk and continued singing.

**GORDY: I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars**

**I follow you through the dark, can't get enough**

**You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain**

**And, baby, you know it's obvious**

Gordy did a twirl on the table making Tamara laugh. He reached down and pointed his hand down to her. Smiling she took it and climbed up to stand next to him.

**GORDY AND TAMARA: I'm a sucker for you**

**You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly**

**I'm a sucker for you, yeah**

**Any road you take, you know that you'll find me**

**I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things**

**No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)**

**And you're making the typical me break my typical rules**

**It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah**

Gordy spun Tamara around and pulled her close to him, a warm smile on his face. Where did this newfound confidence come from? One thing was for sure, he was determined to keep this up.

**TAMARA:**

** Don't complicate it (yeah)**

**'Cause I know you and you know everything about me**

**I can't remember (yeah)**

**All of the nights I don't remember**

**When you're 'round me**

**GORDY: **

**Oh, yeah, oh**

**TAMARA:**

** I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious**

**GORDY AND TAMARA: **

**I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
I'm a sucker for you, yeah  
Any road you take, you know that you'll find me  
I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things  
No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)  
And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah**

**I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious**

**I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
I'm a sucker for you, yeah  
Any road you take, you know that you'll find me  
I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things  
No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)  
And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
It's true, I'm a sucker for you  
I'm a sucker for you**

Once Gordy and Tamara finished the chorus, Gordy used his dominant hand to press Tamara against him. Their lips were inches apart, their noses practically touching. Tamara looked up into his blue eyes and smiled, she felt like she was melting. Suddenly she remembered she had a boyfriend, she pulled away quickly just as the two heard a door open.

"Mr. Yannis is coming, quick get back to your seat." She hissed.

Following instructions Gordy jumped down from the table and ran to his previous spot.

"Congratulations, you two made it through detention." He said in a monotone voice. "You are dismissed."

As soon as he said they were dismissed, Tamara grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom. Gordy gulped; did he do something wrong? She seemed like she didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey wait up!" Gordy called.

Tamara sighed as she did a dramatic stop.

"What?" She hissed.

Gordy jumped, shocked by her reaction.

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you would like that song?" Gordy asked.

"Why would I want to sing a love song with you?" Tamara snarled.

Gordy took a step back, surprised and hurt by her reaction. He looked down at his feet and mumbled.

"I just thought it was a good song." He said.

Tamara stopped when she realized that she hurt his feelings. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She hated herself for how she was feeling. She almost kissed Gordy, she almost kissed someone that wasn't her boyfriend. She was awful, how could she do that? Dylan was her dream guy and he treated her like a queen. Yet for some reason Tamara wanted to sing another song with Gordy, she wanted to talk to him, get to know him. And she hated herself for it.

"Look let's just agree to never talk about what happened in detention, okay? As a matter of a fact, why don't we just not talk to each other at all." She said.

He frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No you were sweet, I'm the one messing up." Tamara sighed.

"You can't deny that there was something in that room. That duet was perfect, you need to join Glee Club." Gordy pleaded, hoping to convince her that hanging out with him was worthwhile.

Tamara sighed. She was tempted by the offer. She looked down at her shoes and sighed.

"Please just don't talk to me Gordon." She sighed.

As she was walking away, she heard him mumble something. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"My friends call me Gordy." He said.

With that he turned and walked away, leaving Tamara alone in the school hallway.

* * *

Sam sighed as he tapped his fingers against the piano. It was 4:30 and no one was showing up. Not even Gordy. Maybe starting this club up was harder than he thought. Was it possible that no one at this school wanted to sing?

"This isn't the boys bathroom." A voice said.

Sam turned to see a boy standing in the doorway. He had a round face and a mop of curly hair. His voice however was incredibly British. Sam perked up, he had someone willing to audition.

"No it is not, but you are in the right place my friend." Sam said with a welcoming smile.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Jeremy, and you are?" HE asked.

"Uh, you can call me Mr. Evans." Sam chuckled.

Jeremy widened his eyes in shock. "That's so crazy my last name is also Evans, we're practically brothers!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Um…"

"Well actually my last name is Palmer-Evans, but close enough lad." He chuckled.

He looked around the empty choir room and was surprised to see how empty it was.

"Is this your classroom? It's so empty." He said.

Sam chuckled. "Just waiting for some new people to try out to break the room in."

"Try out for what?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Drumroll please! I'm starting up the North Lake High Glee Club!" He cheered.

Jeremy laughed dramatically, his head tilted back and his shoulders shaking.

"Wow mate you're hilarious." Jeremey chuckled.

He stopped when saw Sam's face. "Oh, you were serious."

"I guess Glee Club isn't popular here." Sam said.

"Sir, we live in Atlanta. This is the heart of Soul and R&B music, joining a club singing about cheesy show tunes just seems like a downgrade to most people." Jeremy said.

Sam sighed. He never took that into account. "Okay, I'll just show you out."

"Hold on Mr. Evans, I never even got a chance to audition." Jeremy pouted.

Sam stopped in his tracks. He turned hopefully to the boy. "Did you say audition? But you said-"

"Of course, I said it wasn't normal, that's why I want to do it. I think you'll find I'm anything but normal." He smiled.

**Jeremy: **

**When I was six years old I broke my leg**

**I was running from my brother and his friends**

**And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down**

**I was younger then, take me back to when I**

**Found my heart and broke it here**

**Made friends and lost them through the years**

**And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown**

**But I can't wait to go home**

**I'm on my way**

**Driving at ninety down those country lanes**

**Singing to "Tiny Dancer"**

**And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real**

**We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill**

Sam was astonished by his voice. It was smooth and classy. Like he was made for the stage. Jeremy took a couple steps forward before doing a little twirl, his footwork near perfect.

**Jeremy: **

**Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes**

**Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends**

**Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't reckon that I did it right**

**But I was younger then, take me back to when**

**We found weekend jobs, when we got paid**

**We'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight**

**Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown**

**But I can't wait to go home**

**I'm on my way**

**Driving at ninety down those country lanes**

**Singing to "Tiny Dancer"**

**And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real**

**We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill**

**Over the castle on the hill**

**Over the castle on the hill**

**One friend left to sell clothes**

**One works down by the coast**

**One had two kids but lives alone**

**One's brother overdosed**

**One's already on his second wife**

**One's just barely getting by**

**But these people raised me and I can't wait to go home**

**And I'm on my way, I still remember**

**This old country lanes**

**When we did not know the answers**

**And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real**

**We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill**

**Over the castle on the hill**

**Over the castle on the hill**

Jeremy finished the song but not before doing a cartwheel, and landing right in front of Sam. Jeremy smiled brightly.

"So, am I in?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm excited for you guys to see the first six members in the next chapter. Also what do you guys think their team name should be?**

**Characters Introduced:**

· **Harper submitted by Winceshester**

· **Jeremy submitted by TheRealGalwayGirl**

**Playlists for this chapter:**

· ** Sucker By The Jonas Brothers**

· **Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran **


	6. You Should Stop Believing Part 2

Tamara walked the halls with a mission in her mind. Her sneakers slapping the floor making loud clicks. She was late for cheer practice but she didn't give a damn. She needed to see Dylan. The memory of Gordy still flooded her mind and tickled her heart. He smelled nice. Like he used good soap. That might be a stupid thing to turn someone on, but his scent was all she could think about.

"This is so stupid." Tamara sighed. "I don't even like white boys."

On that note she did think Chris Evans was a yummy snack, but that was besides the point.

Dylan was in the hallway by the boys locker room. He looked up and smiled when he saw Tamara walking towards him. "Hey babe-"

Tamara cut him off by pulling him in and kissing him, he stopped surprised by the sudden surprise in affection, but he went with it and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Dylan was a good kisser, and his lips were soft.

Tamara smiled in the kiss. She liked this. That little moment with Gordy meant nothing. She was just singing a song for crying out loud. It's not like she found her soulmate.

She pulled away and smiled. "Thank you."

Dylan was still amazed by the kiss. "You've never kissed me like that before."

Tamara bit her lip. She was an awful girlfriend; she was only doing this just to prove to herself she still loved Dylan.

"You know I love you right." She said quietly.

Dylan smiled. "Of course, I know that babe. I love you too."

She smiled and took his hand. Gordy was just a distant memory. She was with Dylan and everything was fine.

"I have to go to cheer practice." Tamara sighed.

"But we were having so much fun," Dylan whined.

Tamara laughed. "I'll call you."

"You better." He smirked.

She gave him one last quick peck on the cheek before walking to the girls' locker room. On her way there she passed a flyer. Curiously she stopped and looked at it. It read in big bold letter: **JOIN NORTH LAKE HIGHSCHOOL'S GLEE CLUB. WE HAVE CUPCAKES **

Tamara stopped when she thought about that moment in detention. Despite the whole getting close to Gordy thing she did enjoy herself when she was singing. Would it be the worst thing ever if she joined the Glee club?

* * *

"Please Maria!" Gordy begged.

He was following his best friend to her car, a very nice car that her loving parents bought her.

"Please Gordy, I have better things to be doing than to waste my talents on show choir." Maria sighed.

Gordy crossed his arms. "What are you talking about? You love singing!"

"I sing for the stage to bring me closer to Broadway, how is show choir with an unexperienced hippie going to help me in my goal? Besides he's not even a real performer." She said.

Gordy grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her towards him. Maria was surprised by the action and how close they were. She blushed under his gaze.

"Please Maria, I really want to do this, and I need you," Gordy said.

Maria coughed awkwardly. She secretly loved that he said that. That he needed her. It meant she was important to him. It meant that maybe he cared about her in the way she cared about him.

"Fine, Gordy I'll do it." She sighed.

Gordy pulled her in for a big hug and smiled. "Thank you so much, Maria!"

Maria wanted to melt in his arms. She shook the thought out of her head and pushed away.

"You and your wannabee performers better keep up, my back up singers need to be perfect," Maria said.

Gordy paused. He probably should have taken into account how big of a diva Maria was but he could cross that road when they got there.

"So what song are you going to sing?" He asked.

* * *

"Why are we in the auditorium?" Sam asked Gordy.

Sam, Gordy, and Jeremy sat in the front row of the auditorium waiting patiently for Maria to come on stage.

"She said that her talents would be wasted in the choir room and demanded we get to see her on stage." Gordy sighed.

Jeremy yawned. "What a drama queen."

As he said this a soft melody was played from the piano. Sam raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

**Maria:**

**In this album, there's a picture**

**Of the ladies at Daniela's**

**You can tell it's from the 80s by the volume of their hair**

**There's Usnavi, just a baby**

**'87, Halloween**

**If it happened on this block**

**Abuela was there**

**Every afternoon I came**

**She'd make sure I did my homework**

**She could barely write her name**

**But even so**

**She would stare at the paper and tell me,**

**"Bueno,**

**Let's review.**

**Why don't you tell me everything you know?"**

**In this album there's a picture**

**Of Abuela in Havana**

**She is holding a rag doll**

**Unsmililng, black and white**

**I wonder what she's thinking**

**Does she know that she'll be leaving**

**For the city on a cold dark night?**

**And on the day they ran**

**Did she dream of endless summer?**

**Did her mother have a plan?**

**Or did they just go?**

**Did somebody sit her down and say,**

**"Claudia, get ready,**

**To leave behind everything you know."**

**Everything I know**

**What do I know?**

**In this folder there's a picture**

**Of my high school graduation**

**With a program, mint condition**

**And a star beside my name**

**Here's a picture of my parents**

**As I left for California**

**She saved everything we gave her**

**Every little scrap of paper**

**And our lives are in these boxes**

**While the woman who held us is gone**

**But we go on, we grow**

**So**

**Hold tight, Abuela, if you're up there**

**I'll make you proud of everything I know**

**Thank you, for everything I know**

Once she hit the last 'I Know' she belted a powerful high note. A note she held for almost a solid two minutes before dramatically doing a curtsey. She looked up at the three boys.

"So, what did you think?" She asked.

Gordy and Sam wiped some tears from their eyes, while Jeremy blew into a tissue.

"That song was beautiful." Sam sobbed.

"I think I need to go call my family." Jeremy cried.

Maria smirked. "I'm glad you liked the performance."

She turned to look at Sam. "Mr. Evans you can expect my contract on your desk first thing tomorrow morning."

"A contract?" He asked.

"Do you think I would just give you all of these high-quality performances? Not in a million years, I'll have my lawyers draft up a list of my demands." She said.

Sam sighed. For some reason she reminded him of somebody, but he couldn't quite tell who.

"Well at least now we have three members." Gordy said optimistically.

"Make that four." A voice said.

They turned to see Marty standing in the doorway.

"Marty?" Gordy said surprised.

"How did you get here you can't see." Maria accused.

"The same way you were able to fit your massive ego through the door." He hissed.

"Touché." Maria said.

Marty looked down awkwardly, even though he couldn't make eye contact with them he could sense their gaze upon him.

"I changed my mind…I want to audition." He said.

Sam smiled. "Well go ahead and for it, do you need me to walk you to the stage?"

"No, I can manage." He said.

Gordy made his way to the stage and climbed on. He turned towards the musicians.

"I'll be singing Teenage Frankenstein by Alice Cooper." He announced.

**Marty:**

**I'm the kid on the block**

**With my head made of rock**

**And I ain't got nobody**

**I'm the state of the art**

**Got a brain a la carte**

**I make the babies cry**

**I ain't one of the crowd**

**I ain't one of the guys**

**They just avoid me**

**They run and they hide**

**Are my colors too bright**

**Are my eyes set too wide?**

**I spent my whole life**

**Burning, turning**

**I'm a teenage Frankenstein**

**The local freak with the twisted mind**

**I'm a teenage Frankenstein**

**These ain't my hands**

**And these legs ain't mine**

**Got a synthetic face**

**Got some scars and a brace**

**My hands are rough and bloody**

**I walk into the night**

**Women faint at the sight**

**I ain't no cutie-pie**

**I can't walk in the day**

**I must walk in the night**

**Stay in the shadows**

**Stay out of the light**

**Are my shoulders too wide**

**Is my head screwed on tight?**

**I spent my whole life burning**

**Burning, turning**

**I'm a teenage Frankenstein**

**The local freak with the twisted mind**

**I'm a teenage Frankenstein**

**These ain't my hands**

**And these legs ain't mine**

By the time he finished they all were out of their seats clapping. Sam smiled he was getting a diverse group of voices. With Gordy came pop, with Maria and Jeremy was Broadway, and Marty brought the rock and roll.

"Well Teenage Frankenstein, you're in."

* * *

"And can you believe this bitch has the audacity to say that I slept with her boyfriend?" Harper ranted.

The girls were currently in the gymnasium, practicing splits for cheer.

"Harper you did sleep with her boyfriend." Claire sighed.

Harper crossed her arms. "Okay, but she had no right to assume that."

Tamara chuckled while Claire rolled her eyes. Tamara turned to look at Claire, she was envious of the girl's beauty. Everyone claimed that Claire was the prettiest girl in school, which probably meant that she would win Homecoming Queen, although the girls never talked about the fact that they were both running it did definitely ruin the atmosphere.

"What do you guys think about Glee Club?" Tamara asked curiously.

Claire shrugged. "Nothing much about it, it doesn't seem like it's a cool place to be though."

"That's an understatement, sweetie Glee Club? That's for outcasts and drug addicts. Their teacher was arrested for doing horse tranquilizers." Harper said.

"It was cocaine," Tamara muttered under breath.

"Drugs are drugs, honey!" Harper laughed.

"I don't know, I mean at coemptions we perform right? We dance, we do flips, splits, cartwheel, would it be that much different if we sung while we did it?" Tamara asked.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you aren't considering ruining our social status for Glee Club!" Harper said in a panicky voice.

Tamara forced a laugh. "Of course not, I was just joking."

Tamara winced internally. How could she be so stupid to think she could talk to the girls about Glee Club.

"I guess it's not that bad entirely." Claire said.

A small sparkle of hope flared inside of Tamara until Claire said, "But let's face it, is giving up our crowns worth singing in a moldy choir room?"

"Amen sister!" Harper laughed.

Tamara laughed along with her, although the laugh was empty and hollow.

* * *

Maria was in the bathroom applying her eye liner when she heard a small sniffle. Maria stopped. She turned to look at the stall and called out.

"Are you okay in there?" Maria called.

"I'm fine!" A female voice said.

Maria crossed her arms. "You obviously aren't okay if you're crying in the girl's bathroom."

"It's stupid." She said.

Maria frowned. She wondered if she was the one crying in the stall if she would want anyone to help her, proably not because that would have been a sign of weakness and aspiring Broadway stars couldn't afford weaknesses.

Still it was proably the right thing to do to check on the girl. It had to be girl code or something, Maria wouldn't know she didn't have any friends. Well there was Gordy, but once she convinced him that they were meant to be together he wouldn't be just a friend for much longer. A female acquaintance could be nice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

The door opened slowly revealing a pretty blond hair girl with striking green eyes. Her features were soft and delicate.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Really I'm fine." The girl said as she walked to the mirror.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Okay, Miss Delusional."

The blond girl pouted and crossed her arms. "Nosy."

"Some might say it's endearing." Maria laughed.

"Is that so?" The blond girl said raising an eyebrow.

Maria reached out her hand. "I'm Maria Santiago."

The girl took the hand and shook it. "Callie Danvers."

"So why were you crying in the bathroom stall, like some cliché?" Maria asked.

Callie sighed. "All the girls on my soccer team, my former friends…they all went out to celebrate our win without me."

"Normally I don't name call other women, but they sound like bitches." Maria said.

"It's fine really, it's my own fault for being…different." Callie sighed.

"What do you mean different?" Maria asked.

She suddenly worried her possible new friend had something awful like web toes or maybe a tail.

"I'm bisexual." She sighed.

Maria huffed in relief. "Thank god you don't have webbed toes."

"Excuse me?" Callie asked.

"Never mind, did your teammates not like that?" She asked.

"Well the captain doesn't necessarily like LGBT people all that much, so soon enough she got all the other girls to ice me out." She sighed.

Maria frowned. "That's awful."

"I guess, it's their loss anyway, I'm a riot at parties." Callie chuckled weakly.

Maria smiled. "I'm sure you are. May I ask you a question? If the girls on the soccer team are being mean to you why don't you just leave."

"Well I love soccer, and I always will. I'm not going to let some mean girls change that." She said.

"That's very brave of you. But I couldn't help but wonder, if maybe Glee Club could be a better fit for you." Maria suggested.

They needed members desperately, especially girls. As good as she was she couldn't carry all of the female vocals by herself.

"I'm not really a good singer." Callie admitted.

"Oh honey, I'll do most of the singing you just have to sway in the background." Maria said.

Callie chuckled. "I don't know if Glee Club is my thing."

"Come on it could be fun." Maria said.

Callie laughed. "I'm telling you, I can't sing."

"Well show me, I'm sure you aren't that bad. Sing a song, any song, I'm sure I know it." Maria said.

Callie rolled her eyes before clearing her throat.

**Callie:**

**The city sky's feeling dark tonight**

**We're back to back with our heads down**

**Just look at me, give me more tonight**

**Just give me more of your love now**

**Let's set fire to the lonely night**

**You're beautiful when you look at me**

**Let's give love another life**

**Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine**

**Just call my name on the edge of the night**

**And I'll run to you, I'll run to you**

Maria was surprised when she listened to the girl. Her voice was soft like honey, but also raw. It had emotion.

Maria smiled. "And you said you couldn't sing."

Callie laughed.

"Go on, don't let me stop you." She said.

**Callie:**

**I would run to you, if you want me to**

**Just give me some kind of reason**

**I'll take the pain, take it all away**

**Just give it some kind of meaning**

**Let's let go, let it be the start**

**You know I'm feeling the same thing**

**Let's let go of our broken hearts**

**Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine**

**Just call my name on the edge of the night**

**And I'll run to you, I'll run to you**

**Even if it's gonna break me, love**

**Gonna make my way to you**

**Anyway it's gonna take me, love**

**I run to you**

**I run to you**

**Run, run**

**Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine**

**Just call my name on the edge of the night**

**And I'll run to you**

**I'll run to you**

**Even if it's gonna break me, love**

**I run to you**

"So how was I?" Callie asked.

"If you sing in your audition how you sung just now, trust me, you'll be in." She said.

* * *

"Congratulations our newly formed North Lake High School Glee Club, I'm sure you all are excited that you were excepted."

"What do you mean excepted? We were the only five who tried out." Marty said.

"A star is a star, no matter the circumstances." Maria smiled.

"What does that even mean?" Marty asked.

Jeremy frowned. "I think it's an American thing, or maybe it's a Maria thing."

"Guys focus, Sectionals are in a month. All though there's only five of you guys now, I need you guys to have a tight routine by at least the end of next week." Sam said.

Gordy frowned. "How are we going to do that with only five members?"

"Make that six." A voice said.

They all turned to look at the door to see Tamara standing there awkwardly.

"Um…hi. I would like to join Glee Club." She said.

"Is this a joke? If it isn't a funny one." Maria hissed.

She didn't need Gordy's crush around here, making a fool out of the arts.

"Sorry I didn't make auditions yesterday, there were…complications. But I really want to join, if you'll have me." Tamara pleaded.

"So, we're just letting anyone on?" Maria complained.

"Maria shut up." Marty groaned.

Gordy stood up and walked to Sam and Tamara. "I can vouch for her, she's a really good singer and she's a cheerleader so she proably knows great cherography."

"Someone's got a crush." Jeremy giggled which earned him an elbow from Callie.

"Ow." He mumbled.

Sam smiled. "I trust Gordy, if he says your good, then I believe him. Go ahead and take a seat, I have a new number I want to fill you guys in on."

"Our fist musical number as an official club? This is so exciting!" Jeremy said.

Maria stood up confidently. "I believe I should pick the song, since I have the most experience."

"Again, shut up Maria!" Marty yelled.

Tamara rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to second guess my decision."

"Guys!" Sam yelled.

His voice caught the six teens attention, causing him to smirk. "I already have the song."

* * *

"Why did Sam call us here?" Mercedes asked Blaine.

The two were currently sitting in the North Lake High School auditorium, waiting for Sam to show up.

"I don't know he said it was important or something." Blaine shrugged.

"So has Sam said anything about…me?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine gulped. His guy code instincts kicked in. "Is there anything he should be saying?"

Before Mercedes could answer a low rumble was heard. Mercedes frowned.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

The curtains slowly parted revealing six teens standing on stage and a band.

"Oh my god is this what I think it is?" She gasped in a mixture of shock and excitement.

A guitar started to play as the six teens made their way forward. Marching in perfect unison.

**Callie, Maria, Marty, Jermey:**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da**

Gordy took a step forward beaming at Mercedes and Blaine.

**Gordy: **

**Just a small town girl**

**Living in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

**Tamara:**

**Just a city boy**

**Born and raised in South Detroit**

**He took the midnight train going anywhere**

Gordy grabbed Tamara and spun her around, causing the girl to laugh. They made their way to the other side of the stage, while Maria and Jeremy stepped forward.

**Maria:**

**A singer in a smoky room**

**Jeremy:**

**A smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**Maria and Jeremy:**

**For a smile they can share the night**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

The six teens lined up, and turned sideways and slowly raised their arms facing the audience.

**ALL:**

**Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows**

**Searching in the night**

**Streetlight**

**People**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

Callie gently grabbed Marty's arm and made her way to the top of the stage.

**Callie:**

**Workin' hard to get my fill**

**Everybody wants a thrill**

**Marty:**

**Payin' anything to roll the dice**

**Just one more time**

**Tamara:**

**Some will win**

**Gordy: **

**Some will lose**

**Gordy and Tamara: **

**Some are born to sing the blues**

**Oh, the movie never ends**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**All:**

**Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows**

**Searching in the night**

**Streetlight**

**People**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Maria:**

**Don't stop!**

Mercedes widened her eyes, impressed. The girl was belting high notes that could have rivaled a young Mercedes.

**Tamara and Gordy With The Others:**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Streetlights**

**People **

**Oh oh **

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feeling**

**Streetlights**

**People**

**Gordy, Tamara, and Maria with the others:**

**Don't stop!**

Mercedes and Blaine rose from their seats, clapping, bright smiles on their face. Sam emerged from the curtain, beaming at his students.

"Well done guys, now let's take it from the top."

* * *

**Next: The gang performs at the next pep rally to gain the attention of optional new members, however, with the addition of a new member everything goes haywire. **

**Playlist of the Chapter:**

· **Everything I Know From In The Heights**

· **Teenage Frankenstein by Alice Cooper**

· **Run to You by Lea Michele **

· **Don't Stop Believing by Journey **

**New Characters**

· **Claire- LittleMissBrit**

· **Callie- Maya-Hathaway**

**I'm really excited for the next set of chapters, now that we have the majority of the setup out of the way, that's when things are really going to start to kick off.**


	7. School Spirit! Part 1

**Here's What You Missed on Glee: With the help of teeange dreamer Gordy, Sam was able to start the Glee Club back up. They got a wide variety of new members from the diva Maria, Marty (who's blind or something), soccer player Callie, pretty girl Tamara, and Jermey who does...something? The yet to be titled Glee Club is back in business!**

* * *

**Callie:**

** Are we crazy?**

**Livin' our lives through a lens**

**Trapped in our white picket fence**

**Like ornaments**

**So comfortable, we're livin' in a bubble, bubble**

**So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble**

The six teens currently stood in the choir room facing Sam and Blaine, the latter playing piano.

**Tamara:**

**Aren't you lonely**

**Up there in utopia**

**Where nothing will ever be enough?**

**Happily numb**

**So comfortable, we're livin' in a bubble, bubble**

**So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble**

The six diverged into two groups. One with Tamara, Gordy, and Marty. Gordy linked arms with Marty to slowly guide him to where they needed to stand. The second group had Callie at the center with Maria and Jeremy behind her.

**Tamara and Callie (The Others):**

**Ah, so good**

**Your rose-colored glasses on**

**And party on (woo)**

**Callie with Everyone:**

**Turn it up, it's your favorite song**

**Dance, dance, dance to the distortion**

**Turn it up, keep it on repeat**

**Stumblin' around like a wasted zombie**

**Yeah, we think we're free**

**Drink, this one's on me**

**We're all chained to the rhythm**

**To the rhythm, to the rhythm**

**Turn it up, it's your favorite song**

**Dance, dance, dance to the distortion**

**Turn it up, keep it on repeat**

**Stumblin' around like a wasted zombie**

**Yeah, we think we're free**

**Drink, this one's on me**

**We're all chained to the rhythm**

**To the rhythm, to the rhythm**

As Gordy danced around, he accidently bumped into Jeremy which earned him a scowl.

"Watch it." He whispered.

However, the time he took to say that threw the others off causing Tamara to stop singing and turn to see what they were talking about. Marty noticing some of the others stopped singing he stopped, and scratched his head. Was practice over? Unfortunately Maria didn't realized he stopped and kept walking, her heart focused in the song.

**Maria:**

**Are we tone deaf?**

**Keep sweepin' it under the mat**

**Thought we could do better than that**

**I hope we can**

**So comfortable, we're livin' in a bubble, bubble**

**So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble**

On the last trouble she belted a powerful high note that startled Callie, Maria stopped and fumbled into Marty, causing them both to yelp.

Sam stopped and sighed. "Everybody stop!" He said.

The teens looked up at their coach and blushed.

"We suck, don't we?" Marty sighed.

"Look on the bright side buddy, at least you got to meet me." Jeremy joked.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I was doing fine. Me and Callie had a handle on this stupid song until Prom Queen over there ruined it."

Maria wasn't totally sure if Tamara had something to do with it, but if anyone was messing up, she was sure it was the queen bee. She was probably trying to sabotage them.

"Me?" Tamara hissed as she crossed her arms.

"Catfight." Jeremy whistled.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Shut up Jeremy."

The six started to bicker, going back and forward while Sam and Blaine looked at each other awkwardly.

Blaine shrugged. "They're your kids not mine."

Sam titled his back and groaned. It was not this difficult in Lima.

"Everyone silence!" Sam yelled.

They all stopped and looked at Sam. Sam sighed.

"We will get better; this was just a nice starting point to get a feel for how we will do as a team."

Sam continued. "On that note, we need six more members to qualify. I was lucky to get you six, now I need you guys to go hunting and get more people."

"Sir, no offense but I'm risking a lot by being here. If I advertise, I'm in Glee, the cheerleaders would crucify me." Tamara sighed.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Oh, how hard it is to be pretty and popular."

"Shut up Maria!" Tamara hissed

Gordy stepped in between the two girls. "Come on we're all friends here."

Marty raised an eyebrow. "Are we? I hardly know you guys; we just sing together."

"He has a point." Callie sighed.

Gordy looked down at his feet. "Oh. I just thought we were closer."

He slowly looked up at Tamara. Her eyes met his before she looked away, and coughed awkwardly. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Maria who frowned.

"Trust me by the end of this season you guys will call each other brother and sister." He said.

Maria gagged. She would hate to think of Gordy as her brother, for obvious reasons.

"If each of you recruit one person, we'll be set." He said.

Jeremy clapped his hands. "This is going to be fun." He cheered.

"The cheerleaders are going to slice my throat." Tamara gulped.

Gordy smiled. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Yes, because popular teenage girls are known for their kindness." She said sarcastically.

Gordy blushed. "Well I can recruit people with you if you want? Strength in numbers, right?" He smiled.

Tamara smiled softly. The thought of spending a day with Gordy did sound appealing, then she remembered her boyfriend. She sighed. She couldn't do that to Dylan.

"I rather not, no offense." She said awkwardly.

His face fell. "Oh, that's cool. Totally cool." He said.

The first bell rang signaling it was time for everyone to head to their first period. Tamara grabbed her backpack and quickly walked out of the door, before Gordy could even say good-bye.

"I'm blind and even I can see she doesn't want to spend time with you." Marty remarked.

Maria placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Not helping Martin."

"The blunt truth is always helpful." Marty argued.

Gordy sighed. "Forget it, let's just go to class."

Maria frowned as she watched Gordy walk out of the room. How could he be hung up on Tamara? She was so popular and prissy; couldn't he see that the two of them made a better match? It was clear to her so couldn't it be the same for him? Boys were so difficult.

* * *

"Are you high?" Harper asked.

Tamara frowned as she closed her locker. "No?" She asked confused.

"Sweetie you must be high if you think joining the Glee Club is okay!" Harper exclaimed.

Tamara rolled her eyes. "You're being dramatic."

"No, I'm being realistic. Things are going good for us right now. You're a candidate for Homecoming Queen and I'm dating half the football team. We can't let your secret love of being a dollar store Beyoncé ruin our chances at ruling this school." Harper announced.

Tamara paused.

"Did you just call me a dollar store Beyoncé?" Tamara said.

"Sweetie, I'm saying that as a friend." Harper said.

Tamara laughed. Sometimes she couldn't believe the things that came out of Harper's mouth.

"Harper, I think you're overreacting, it's not 2006 our peers are mature to except that I have other interests outside of cheerleading." Tamara said.

Harper sighed. "Oh Tammy, it's sweet that you believe that. Anyway, what does Dylan think about this."

Tamara gulped. Harper's eyes widened in realization.

"Holy crap, you didn't tell Dylan!" She gasped.

"It's not that big of a deal." Tamara said, although she herself wasn't convinced.

Harper crossed her arms. "If it's not a big deal why did it never come up?"

Tamara frowned; she was scared what Dylan would say. Things were going so good for them right now. They were a shoe in for homecoming king and queen, and they fought less now. And half the time she didn't even think about Gordy.

"I'll tell him." Tamara said. "Eventually."

Harper was about to comment when she paused. Her eyes wandered to someone behind Tamara, Tamara raised an eyebrow and turned to look at who it was. Harper was gazing at a handsome Korean boy, with tan skin and messy black hair. He wore an oversized black hoodie and had several silver rings across his knuckles.

"There the fuck he is!" Harper hissed.

Tamara raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Dante Soo, he's been ghosting me for days." Harper accused.

"I thought you said you don't' do boyfriends." Tamara sighed.

Harper rolled her eyes. "I don't, but I will not be ignored."

"I'll be right back." Harper said confidently.

Without saying another word, she marched off towards the boy. Tamara sighed. "Go get em' tiger."

* * *

"Why are you avoiding me?" Harper asked Dante.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you to."

"That's it you ghost me for a week and that's all you have to say?" Harper accused.

Dante smirked as he closed his locker and turned to face Harper.

"Did you miss me?" Dante asked.

Harper blushed, before quickly rolling her eyes. "As if. You're not special, there's plenty of boys at this school who know how to use their dick better than you do." She huffed.

She and Dante had been friends with benefits for a couple of months now. It was nothing to serious, whenever one of them was bored they would call the other to hook up. Only now Harper was starting to get a little attached. This never happened to her before she usually knew how to control boys. Well enough to get them into bed at least. She was too flighty for a serious relationship.

"If you have so many better options, then tell me why you are here?" He smirked.

She reached her fingers out and played with his shirt collar.

"Because sometimes even I get bored." She said playfully.

Dante licked his lips as he looked down at her. "Is that so?"

"It is, you're boring honestly." She said.

She smiled; she knew she was hurting his ego. It was a game of cat and mouse they played.

"What if I show you how not boring, I am tonight?" He asked.

She pulled away and walked away slowly. "Let's see if I'm not busy tonight."

Good, she told herself, she played the situation well. She got his attention, and now he would be thinking about her all day. Well maybe just sex with her, but it was practically the same thing.

* * *

Gordy scrambled after Maria, trying to keep up with his best friends' long strides down the halls.

"Slow down Maria!" He called.

"I don't have to slow down Gordon, we need to recruit members, there's a bunch of untapped talent that I need to uncover." She said.

"I get that." Gordy panted. "But you are..really fast." He wheezed.

Gordy looked around the halls, watching to see if he could find anyone that would seem interested. He paused when he saw Claire walking down the hallway. She was the most popular girl in school, if they could get her to join others would flock towards Glee club.

"What about Claire?" He asked.

Maria stopped when she saw Claire. She turned to Gordy and hissed.

"Absolutely not." She said.

Gordy raised an eyebrow. "She's talented and has leadership qualities, plus she's insanely popular."

"Her and I have been fighting over being top of the class for months, she's out for my blood!" Maria said.

Gordy smiled. "Don't you think you're being a little dramatic."

"No! If anything, I'm downplaying the situation!" Maria screamed.

Gordy rolled his eyes. "I'll go talk to her."

He made his way to Claire and smiled. "Hi." He said.

Claire stopped and turned to face Gordy curiously. People didn't usually speak to her so freely.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

He blushed. "I…uh…well."

"Nothing, he mistook you for someone else." Maria interrupted.

The girl marched to the duo and linked her arms with Gordy's ready to pull him away. Claire eyed Maria cautiously.

"Maria." She said coolly.

"Satan." Maria said.

Gordy gulped as he looked back between the two girls. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped a few degrees.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join the Glee Club." Gordy said.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"It could be fun." Gordy said lamely.

"It's obvious she doesn't ant to join Gordy." Maria spat.

She grabbed Gordy's arm and pulled him away, before he could hear Claire's response. Did he just ask her to join Glee Club? He said it like it wasn't social suicide. Like he was happy to be in it. That boy was strange indeed.

* * *

"I hate you." Mieke hissed.

The brown-haired girl followed her boyfriend as he lead her to the choir room. Jeremey perked up.

"Come on baby, can you audition just for me?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for Glee Club, keeping you alive is a full time job."

Jeremey pouted. "I resent that."

Mieke crossed her arms. "I don't want to do this."

"Come on you love singing." Jeremey said.

"I would also love to have a very sharp object to cut you with, but at last I never get what I want." Mieke growled.

"Hey who is this Jer?" Marty asked.

The couple turned to see Marty and Callie watching them with interest. Well one of them was at least.

"This is my girlfriend Ellemieke." Jeremey smiled.

"I go by Mieke." She corrected.

"Wow Jeremey, she's easy on the eyes, you sure know how to pick them." Callie giggled.

Mieke smirked. "He is lucky to have me. If everyone in Glee is like you, I might consider joining."

"I like your accent." Marty complimented.

"Thank you, I'm from the Netherlands." She smirked.

"That's so cool." Callie gasped.

Jermey turned to Mieke and smiled. "See they already love you."

Mieke sighed and kissed her boyfriend's forehead. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I know I am, love." He smiled.

"Where do I go to audition for this?" She asked.

"The choir room, right there, just talk to Mr. Evans and you're good to go." Callie said.

Mieke nodded and walked in. Marty turned to Jeremey.

"Can she sing?" Marty asked.

"Of course, my lady is a classic performer." Jeremey huffed.

"Jeremey get the hell in here!" Mieke called.

Jeremey smiled. "What a mighty lady I have."

He smirked as he skipped into the choir room. Callie turned to Marty.

"That was the strangest thing I've ever had to witness." She said.

* * *

"Hello, Mieke it's nice to meet you Jermey talks about you a lot." Sam smiled.

She smirked. "Good things I hope."

She paused and leaned closely into Sam. Sam blushed by the proximity.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I was just wondering how much fruit I can fit in your mouth." Mieke observed.

Sam sighed. "That's a first."

You would think being in his late twenties and having these massive lips all his life he would be used to the mouth jokes. But the fruit one was a new one.

"What song will you be singing?" He asked.

"Do you know the movie the Greatest Showman? I'm singing the song Tightrope."

"Great choice babe." Jeremey clapped.

"You got this!" Marty cheered.

Mieke walked to the center of the choir room and took a deep breath.

**Mieke:**

**Some people long for a life that is simple and planned**

**Tied with a ribbon**

**Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land**

**To follow what's written**

**But I'd follow you to the great unknown**

**Off to a world we call our own**

**Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go**

**We're walking the tightrope**

**High in the sky**

**We can see the whole world down below**

**We're walking the tightrope**

**Never sure, never know how far we could fall**

**But it's all an adventure**

**That comes with a breathtaking view**

**Walking the tightrope**

**With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**With you**

**Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between**

**Desert and ocean**

**You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream**

**Always in motion**

**So I risk it all just to be with you**

**And I risk it all for this life we choose**

**Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go**

**We're walking the tightrope**

**High in the sky**

**We can see the whole world down below**

**We're walking the tightrope**

**Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?**

**Well, it's all an adventure**

**That comes with a breathtaking view**

**Walking the tightrope**

**With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**With you**

**With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**With you, ooh-ooh-ooh**

**With you**

Maria and Gordy walked in behind her watching in awe, marveling at the emotion her voice. Maria gulped her performance was powerful. There was raw emotion in her tone. It was almost as good as her rendition of Everything I Know.

Mieke stopped looking at the others awkwardly.

"So, am I done now?" She asked.

Sam turned to Mieke with a big grin on his face.

"Please join." He said.

Mieke smiled. "You guys aren't half bad, so I guess I can stick around for a little." She smiled.

"Seven members down five more to go." Gordy cheered.

Sam smiled. "And I have good news, I talked to the principal and she agreed to let us perform at the school pep rally."

Everyone's face dropped. The six teens gulped and looked towards Sam. The same one thought racing through their minds.

"Now why in the fuck would you do that?" Mieke asked.

* * *

**Playlist of This Chapter**

· **Chained to The Rhythm by Katy Perry**

· **Tightrope from the Great Showman**

**New Characters of this Chapter**

· **Dante- JoseRamirro**

· **Mieke- TheRealGalwayGirl**


	8. School Spirit! Part 2

"I Don't understand why you guys are upset," Sam frowned.

Tamara paced around the room anxiously, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Callie awkwardly bit her fingernails while muttering something they couldn't hear. Mieke was swearing in a bunch of languages, each more violent than the last. Gordy was hyperventilating by a bunch of tubas. Sam couldn't tell if Marty was zoning out or if he was just staring angrily at him. The only ones who seemed to be do fine were Maria and Jeremy, the latter was tap dancing in the back.

"You signed our death warrants!" Tamara wheezed.

"Those kids are going to eat us alive." Gordy sighed in defeat.

Maria put her hands to her hips and rolled her eyes. "How can we expect to take sectionals if we're scared to show off our skills to our own school?"

"I don't want to win sectionals; I want to live!" Tamara yelled.

Jeremy clapped his hands. "I think you all are missing out on the fun we can have; I mean performing in front of the whole school!"

"I'm already the weird foreign girl, now I'm going to have to make a fool out of myself to?"

"Guys, we're going to do great. Besides you're going to love the song I picked out." Sam said.

"Mr. Evans, I don't think we can do this." Gordy coughed.

Sam smiled. "It seems like you guys lack confidence."

"We lack a lot of things." Callie sighed.

Sam ignored her and stepped to the center of the choir room. "Good thing I have just the musical number planned for that.

**Sam: **

**I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**I go on to many dates  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mine  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off**

**I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm**

**I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm**

**But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

**"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about  
The liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat.**

**My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "Oh, my god." but I'm just gonna shake.  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, Baby? We can shake, shake,  
Shake**

**Yeah, yeah**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonns hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters  
Gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
(Mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and  
Fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Shake it off, shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Shake it off, shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

**Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

By the time he finished everyone was up out of their seats and clapping. Bright smiles lit up the room as they cheered him on. Sam smiled.

"So are you guys ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"The answer is still hell no." Mieke said.

The others murmured in agreement.

* * *

"I just can't seem to get through to these kids." Sam sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry Sam, when the New Directions first started, we were terrified to perform in front of the school." Kurt encouraged.

Sam currently laid on the futon in the Hummel-Anderson hotel room. Blaine and Layla were currently jumping on the bed while Kurt and Sam talked. Kurt sighed and turned to his husband.

"Can you guys please cut it out!" He yelled.

Blaine and his daughter sighed in defeat and dropped on the bed dramatically. Kurt sighed and turned to Sam.

"You just need to let them get out of their shells naturally, pushing them do something they aren't ready for is only going to make them resent you." Kurt said.

Sam sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Kurt smiled.

"Speaking of comfort zones, when's the last time you talked to Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

Sam blushed and looked down at his lap. "Is there anything we need to talk about?"

"You tell me." Kurt said.

Sam paused. "Mercedes is happy, so I'm happy."

"That's good, I guess. Sam, I know you and aren't on the best of friends." Kurt said.

Sam frowned. "What do you mean? We're super close."

"Yeah but not as good as friends as you are with Blaine, or I am with Mercedes. I just want you to know regardless you can talk to me about anything." Kurt said.

Sam smiled. It meant a lot that he felt that way.

"Thank you," He said.

"No problem Sam." Kurt smiled.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Gordy asked.

The seven teens stood outside the auditorium wearing jean jackets, kkahis, and brown cowboy hats.

"I look ridiculous," Mieke complained.

"We all look ridiculous." Tamara sighed.

"Even I have to admit, we could have had better customers." Maria sighed.

Gordy frowned. It seemed like everyone was discouraged from performing. Granted he was too. It was strange to think about. He started the Glee Club up again, because he secretly wanted to perform, yet now all he wanted to do was go hide. What if people made fun of him? Well made fun of him more than they usually did. Could he handle that?

Gordy sighed. Mr. Evans looked to him to be a leader; he wasn't sure why but maybe there was more to him than he thought.

"Come on guys we got this," Gordy said.

"Are you kidding me?" Marty frowned. "We're going to die out there."

"Why did you join Glee? Why did any of us join Glee?" Gordy asked.

Marty paused. "I guess I was searching for something."

"Somewhere to belong." Callie finished.

"A chance to show off my talents," Maria admitted.

Tamara looked up at Gordy and smiled. "I feel something when I sing, I know there's nothing else I would rather be doing."

"I just joined because I couldn't find the bathroom," Jeremey revealed.

Mieke rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry baby, you'll find it eventually. "

"And I joined because I know there is no other place for me. If we want this club to continue, we need more members, and the only way we're going to spread the word is if we perform at this pep rally."

Mieke nodded. "Let's give them hell."

Everyone clapped and cheered. They felt united and ready to take on the world. Or at least the school.

"Hey guys, I changed my mind, you guys are right I shouldn't have signed you up for this without talking to you about it." He said.

"Don't worry sir, we already talked about it and we are ready." Jeremey smiled.

Sam sighed in relief. "Thank god. I'm proud of you guys, you really came together without me having to step in."

"You could almost say we don't need you." Callie joked.

Sam smirked. "Let's not get to crazy. Remember the drill, go out there and sing Old Town Road. Mieke you're going to take lead."

Mieke raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

Maria crossed her arms and huffed. "Mr. Evans don't you think it's a little foolish to let the new girl take lead? She doesn't have to the chops to sing a genre bending number such as this one."

"Why are you complaining, Broadway is more your thing." Gordy asked.

"Everything is my thing; I just don't think it's fair for me to get the short stick so Mieke could shine." She frowned.

"Don't worry Maria, everyone will get their chance to shine. Today is just a day for me to introduce the world to Mieke's talents. Her accent will sound great with this song." He said.

Sam turned to Mieke and smiled. "So are you ready?"

Mieke gulped. It seemed like a big responsibility to take lead in her first performance. She nodded slowly.

"Let's go." She said with a weak smile.

Jeremey grabbed her hand encouragingly. "You got this babe."

* * *

Sam looked over at the students of North Lake High School awkwardly. It's been a while since he stood in front of so many uninterested faces. At McKinley all the kids instantly woke up when he stepped on the stage.

"Hello students of North Lake High School, I want you all to meet the new and improved Glee Club. There are some pretty negative perceptions about Glee club at this school, and I want to show you all that Glee club is cool and not only a place for you to perform but a way to make life long friendships. Without further ado I give you our yet to be titled North Lake High School Glee Club!" Sam roared.

The seven teens stood in the center of the gym. Gordy and Marty slowly stepped forward, tipping their hats to the audience.

**Gordy and Marty: **

**Oh, oh-oh**

**Oh**

Jeremey leaped in front of the boys with a big grin on his face.

**Jeremey: **

**Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road**

**I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more**

**I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road**

**I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more**

**Mieke:**

**I got the horses in the back**

**Horse tack is attached**

**Hat is matte black**

**Got the boots that's black to match**

**Ridin' on a horse, ha**

**You can whip your Porsche**

**I been in the valley**

**You ain't been up off that porch, now**

As Mieke sung the girls danced behind her. Tamara and Callie danced with a bright smile on their face, Maria however had about as much enthusiasm as hostage in a bank robbery.

**Tamara: **

**Can't nobody tell me nothin'**

**You can't tell me nothin'**

**Callie:**

**Can't nobody tell me nothin'**

**You can't tell me nothin'**

**Mieke with the others:**

**Ridin' on a tractor**

**Lean all in my bladder**

**Cheated on my baby**

**You can go and ask her**

**My life is a movie**

**Bull ridin' and boobies**

**Cowboy hat from Gucci**

**Wrangler on my booty**

**Gordy:**

**Can't nobody tell me nothin'**

**You can't tell me nothin'**

**Marty:**

**Can't nobody tell me nothin'**

**You can't tell me nothin'**

**Jeremey:**

**Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road**

**I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more**

**I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road**

**I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more**

Tamara and Gordy walked to each other, smirking as they prepared for their duet.

**Tamara and Gordy:**

**Hat down, cross town, livin' like a rockstar**

**Spent a lot of money on my brand new guitar**

**Baby's got a habit: diamond rings and Fendi sports bras**

**Ridin' down Rodeo in my Maserati sports car**

**Got no stress, I've been through all that**

**I'm like a Marlboro Man so I kick on back**

**Wish I could roll on back to that old town road**

**I wanna ride 'til I can't no more**

Maria frowned as she stood in the background. It wasn't supposed to be like this she thought. She was supposed to be the star. Her eyes went to the audience. Of course, her classmates were bored, they were given a half assed show by somebody who didn't know how to perform. Really Maria didn't blame Mieke, it wasn't her fault she wasn't as skilled as Maria. She was sure the girl just didn't have the proper vocal training.

That's when Maria came to the conclusion, she needed to save this show. Mieke was supposed to have the last verse, but Maria knew she had to do this for the Glee Club. Maria stepped in front of Mieke and outstretched her arms preparing to belt the last verse.

**Maria:**

**Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road**

**I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more**

**I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road**

**I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more**

She ignored the looks the others gave her. She ignored the disappointed look on Sam's face. She just focused on hitting the last high note when she said, "no more". As soon as she finished everyone stoop up cheering. They were roaring in amusement. They loved the show. They loved her. Maria smiled. She knew was destined to be a star.

Then she felt Mieke's fist make a connection with her jaw.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the end of this episode, do you think we'll get new members? Also soon we'll be diving more in depth to the characters looking into their lives outside of the choir room. **

**Playlist of the chapter:**

· **Shake it Off by Taylor Swift**

· **Old Town Road (Remix) by Lil Nas X ft. Billy Ray Cyrus**


	9. School Spirit! Part 3

Sam wasn't sure where everything went wrong. The song was going great, it seemed like the students were feeling getting into it. Then Maria stole the solo from Mieke. After that all hell broke loose. Mieke's fist slammed into Maria's head like a sledgehammer. Before he knew it the Dutch girl was on top of Maria yelling angry words he couldn't possibly understand.

He gulped and leaped out of his seat and ran to the scene.

"Ladies break it off!" He hissed.

He pulled Mieke off Maria, who was screaming louder than a banshee.

"This is why we can't have nice things." Callie sighed.

* * *

"Hello, Claudia." Mrs. Lee said.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "It's Claire ma'am."

Mrs. Lee was her guidance counselor. She was an old Chinese woman, with horrible hearing and an even worse memory.

"Right Charlie, thank you for stopping by." She said.

Claire rolled her eyes and continued speaking. "I just needed to talk to you about college?"

"No thank you I don't like cream cheese." She said.

"Jesus Christ." Claire scowled.

"College!" She repeated loudly.

"Oh college, don't worry about that dear, from your transcript you seem to be right on track. Well except one thing. You don't do anything in the arts." She said.

Claire crossed her arms. "I do cheer and ballet."

"Well technically cheer is considered a sport and you do ballet with a dance company, not through the school." She said.

Claire sighed. "Would doing arts with the school help me with getting into an Ivy League?"

"Well, honey you have the community service hours, sports, the grades, the recommendations, but adding a fine arts credit will make you seem really well rounded." She said.

Claire paused. Her parents mentioned something about Glee club in high school. Was it a coincidence Mr. Evans was starting it back up? Claire sighed, there was no way she could join Glee. It would destroy her reputation.

Almost as if she read her mind, Mrs. Lee said. "What about the Glee Club."

"Sounds great." Claire said bitterly.

She took a deep breath. She just needed to do this for college. It's not like her peers would treat her differently.

"Now I just need a song to sing." She said aloud.

* * *

"What were you girls thinking?" Sam yelled.

He wasn't really a yelling type. However, he had no idea how to handle this. He had never experienced a fight in his teaching career.

"I was just saving the show, then she attacked me like some savage!" Maria yelled.

"You mean you stole my solo!" Mieke yelled.

The two girls were arguing back and forward while the others watched nervously. Between Mieke's spark and Maria's sass they were concerned for everyone's wellbeing. Most importantly their lives.

Callie turned to Marty. "Where's Jeremey?"

"When he was trying to break the fight up, Mieke accidently punched him." He explained.

Mieke overhead his statement and frowned. "You made me punch my boyfriend!"

"Well maybe if you knew how to sing we wouldn't be in this mess!" Maria yelled.

"Enough!" Sam yelled.

This time loud enough to silence the girls. He crossed his arms and sighed. "When I was in school, my Glee club did a lot of messed up to each other. There were times when we stole each other's dates, lied to each other, and sometimes even send someone to a crack house."

"I'm sorry what?" Tamara asked.

"But we never stole solos from each other. Sure, we complained…a lot. But we still had the respect for each other and for our team not to jeopardize that. Maria you crossed a line today." He said.

Maria looked down at her cowboy boots and sighed.

"I just wanted to prove that I was a star." She said.

"Maria, everyone in this room knows your talented, but how you acted today was cruel and inconsiderate of Mieke's feelings. I think you should apologize to her." He said.

Maria turned to Mieke and sighed. "I apologize."

Mieke rolled her eyes. "Forget it, are we done with this?"

"Mieke, you're in trouble too. No matter what problems are thrown at you, you can't result to violence." Sam said.

Mieke frowned. "She deserved it. No offense."

"Did you feel any better after you hit her?" Sam asked.

Mieke's face fell as she thought about this. She sighed. "No, I didn't."

"Exactly. Guys there's only seven of you guys here. You can't turn on each other when things get rough. You have to stick together as a team." He said.

"We're really sorry Mr. Evans." Gordy said.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

"Lay still, you don't want the blood to come out all at once." Nurse Gretchen said.

Jeremey groaned as he laid back on the bed.

"I feel awful." He said.

"Your nose looks bad, but it doesn't seem fractured." He said.

She smiled and stood up. "I'm going to go get you an ice pack."

She walked away, leaving Jeremey alone. At least he thought he was alone until he heard a chuckle. Jeremey turned to see a boy sitting on another bed in the clinic. He was Latino with light brown skin and black hair. His eyes were a pleasant shade of amber that matched well with the brown freckles dotted on his skin.

"Are you the dude that got knocked out during the pep rally?" He asked

Jeremey blushed. "I wasn't knocked out…I was just sleeping."

"Hilarious." The boy chuckled. "Want me to fight the dude that did it."

"Well actually that "dude" was my girlfriend." Jeremey said proudly.

"Well I could tell she really loved you by the giant lump on your head." He smirked.

Jeremey sighed. "I just hope people don't get a bad impression of Glee Club now."

"Glee Club?" The boy asked.

"Yeah that's why we where singing up there, to promote our club." Jeremey said.

The boy smirked. "I'm a pretty good singer. Can I join?"

"Yeah sure, I'm positive that they will love you." He smiled.

"Well if means I can see more of you, I would be happy to join." He grinned.

Jeremey looked down at his feet and blushed. What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

"Alright guys right now we need to talk about Sectionals." Sam said.

Tamara raised an eyebrow. "We only have seven members, how are we going to qualify."

"My voice is powerful enough to carry us." Maria said.

Mieke face palmed and sighed. "You really learned nothing today."

Sam looked back at his six students nervously. Time was winding down for Sectionals, and they didn't even have one number prepared.

"Don't worry guys we got this. Why don't we start with something 80s?" Sam suggested.

"Anything from this era?" Marty smirked.

"Well you guys are in luck you're going to get one more member." A voice said.

They all turned to see Claire standing in the doorway. She rolled her eyes as she tapped her foot impatiently. It seemed clear she did not want to be there.

"Claire what are you doing here?" Tamara gulped.

Oh god she was here to mock her, Tamara thought. She already had homecoming queen in the bag, she was just waiting for a way to make Tamara's defeat humorous.

"Why are you hear Satan? The choir room is my domain, go back to your sweaty gymnasium." Maria hissed.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I came to audition."

"You want to audition?" Gordy asked hopefully.

Maria crossed her arms. "Absolutely not. Mr. Evans, she's obviously here to sabotage us."

"And why would I care enough to do that? I don't even know half of you." Claire said.

"Cause you're awful!" Maria yelled.

Mieke scratched her chin. "Let's see Maria doesn't like her, so I'm guessing it's a good idea to let her audition."

"Guys this isn't up for debate, anyone who wants to audition can audition." Sam said.

"How professional." Claire said sarcastically.

"What song will you sing?" Callie asked.

Claire paused. "I've always liked Elastic Heart."

"Cliché, but continue." Maria said through gritted teeth.

Claire ignored her and took a step forward.

**Claire: **

**And another one bites the dust**

**But why can I not conquer love?**

**And I might've thought that we were one**

**Wanted to fight this war without weapons**

Her voice was soft like honey, yet had so much layers to it. If a flower could sing, Claire's voice would be the closet thing to compare it to.

Claire stepped forward and spread her arms, almost like a bird lifting her wings.

**Claire:**

**And I want it and I wanted it bad**

**But there were so many red flags**

**Now another one bites the dust**

**Yeah let's be clear, I trust no one**

**You did not break me**

**I'm still fighting for peace**

**Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart**

**But your blade it might be too sharp**

**I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard**

**Yeah I may snap and I move fast**

**You won't see me fall apart**

**'Cause I've got an elastic heart**

**I've got an elastic heart**

**Yeah, I've got an elastic heart**

Claire threw off her cheer jacket to the audience, which Gordy caught with a laugh. Claire took her hair out of a ponytail and shook it out. Wavy, blond hair bouncing out. Almost like she was shedding her layers, metaphorically.

**Claire:**

**And I will stay up through the night**

**Yeah let's be clear, I won't close my eyes**

**And I know that I can survive**

**I walked through fire to save my life**

**And I want it, I want my life so bad**

**And I'm doing everything I can**

**Then another one bites the dust**

**It's hard to lose a chosen one**

**You did not break me**

**I'm still fighting for peace**

**Oh, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart**

**But your blade it might be too sharp**

**I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard**

**Yeah I may snap and I move fast**

**You won't see me fall apart**

**'Cause I've got an elastic heart**

Claire walked over to Maria and watched her closely. Her eyes trained to her while she sang. Much to Maria's annoyance.

**Claire:**

**Oh, and I've got thick skin and an elastic heart**

**But your blade it might be too sharp**

**I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard**

**Yeah I may snap and I move fast**

**You won't see me fall apart**

**No, 'cause I've got an elastic heart**

**And I've got thick skin and an elastic heart**

**But your blade it might be too sharp**

**I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard**

**Yeah I may snap and I move fast**

**You won't see me fall apart**

**'Cause I've got an elastic heart**

**I've got an elastic heart**

**Yeah, I've got an elastic heart**

"That was amazing." Gordy grinned.

"Marry me." Callie said dreamily.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing!" Callie blurted.

Tamara gulped. Callie was good. Really good. Why was she perfect at everything? It was bad enough Claire was the prettiest girl in school and the best girl on the cheer team, she had to show up and out do her in Glee club.

"This is a travesty!" Maria said.

"Look who learned a new SAT word," Mieke smirked.

"Not now!" Maria yelled.

Sam ignored Maria and walked to Claire. "Would you like to join the Glee Club?"

Claire was surprised when she looked in his eyes. They were filled with kindness and warmth she didn't see from a lot of people. Actually from no one, now that she thought about it.

"Sure. Why not?" Claire said hesitantly.

What would this do to her popularity?

"Welcome to the Glee Club." Sam smiled.

**Next Time: After a bad fight, Tamara and the girls have a night out. Meanwhile Sam and Harper deal with relationship woes. **

**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm working on getting longer chapters updated more frequently. Which will I hope will be easier, because the setup for the club is done and now we can dig into who they are as people.**

**Playlist of the Chapter**

**Elastic Heart- Sia**


End file.
